


All I Want for Christmas is You

by BeccaBear93



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aerith and Cloud Bicker Like an Old Married Couple, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Real World, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Snow, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93
Summary: Just because Cloud, Aerith, and Andrea are snowed in doesn't mean they can't have a good time... especially since it means that they get to spend their first Christmas with all three of them together.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Andrea Rhodea, Aerith Gainsborough/Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Andrea Rhodea/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a weird one because it's a future fic from an AU that I... haven't actually started posting yet. But this was what I got sudden inspiration to write last night. XD;;
> 
> But to summarize, even though most of it isn't necessary to understand this fic: It's a college AU. Cloud and Aerith have been together for several years and live together. Cloud is gray-A, while Aerith is hypersexual, but they make it work. Andrea joined them about a year ago, though his relationship with Aerith started as friends with benefits before eventually becoming romantic. And that's pretty much all you need to know lol
> 
> Thanks to Jill and the lovely people of the Rhife discord for the help with figuring out a few of the gifts!
> 
> Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it, and happy holidays/wonderful winter to everyone who doesn't! :)

“I don’t think we’re making it to mom’s this year,” Aerith says, peeking between the curtains with a frown.

Cloud slides out of bed and moves behind her to look, wrapping his arms around her waist. “Yeah, I think you’re right,” he agrees. The snow is piled nearly a foot high, doubled overnight.

“Well at least we’ve already got everything we need. We can have our own nice little Christmas here anyways.” She grins and turns her head to kiss him. “Oh yeah, Merry Christmas, by the way.”

“Merry Christmas,” he echoes with a chuckle.

“Hmm… Think Andrea’d be able to make it over here in the snow?” Aerith asks, head tilted.

“Probably, if he wants to. We aren’t that far from campus; he could just walk.”

“Of _course_ he wants to, silly!” Cloud gives her a look, but Aerith just slips out of his arms to grab her phone off the nightstand. “Let’s just ask him, then! I’ll bet you… an omelet that he says yes!”

“…You could’ve just asked if you wanted me to make breakfast.”

“I know, but this is more fun,” Aerith says, already dialing Andrea’s number. They sit back down on the bed, Aerith cross-legged with her pink nightgown spread out around her, and wait while it rings.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Andrea answers, his voice rough with sleep. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Andi,” Aerith says. “So—”

“You’re on speaker, by the way,” Cloud says, shooting her a look. He hates her habit of doing that without telling whoever’s on the other end of the line (usually him).

“He can tell,” she mutters, rolling her eyes.

“Well then, good morning and merry Christmas to you as well, my love,” Andrea says with an audible smile, ignoring their bickering.

“…You too,” Cloud replies, doing his best to pretend he can’t see Aerith’s grin at the smile that works its way onto his face.

“Anyways,” she sings, “We were just wondering if you’d be willing to trek through the blizzard to come spend Christmas snowed in with us.”

“Not a blizz—”

“Of course, my dears,” Andrea answers. “Give me some time to get ready and make my way through the snow, and I’ll be right over.”

“Yay! Told ya so, Cloud.”

“I didn’t actually say he wouldn’t…”

“Aww, don’t pout.” Turning her attention back to Andrea, Aerith says, “Thanks, Andi! See ya soon!”

“See you. Love you both.”

“Love you too,” they chorus.

* * *

“Omelet with green onions and mushrooms,” Cloud says, setting a plate on the coffee table in front of Aerith as he sits down.

She smiles and slides a mug in front of him. “Hot chocolate with a mini candy cane and _no marshmallows_ ,” she returns, sticking her tongue out slightly. She takes a sip of her own, piled high with marshmallows, and Cloud chuckles. “And the coffee machine’s going for Andi to mix his with when he gets here.”

There’s a knock on the door of their apartment, and Cloud stands back up with a grunt. “Speak of the devil.”

“Don’t be mean,” Aerith teases.

“Hello, darling,” Andrea says when Cloud opens the door. He slips inside and leans in for a kiss. Cloud returns it but holds his hands out to stop him when Andrea tries to pull him into his arms.

“Wait.”

“Hmm?”

“I’ll be right back,” the blond replies, making his way down the hall to the bedroom. “Take your shoes off and leave ‘em by the door,” he calls over his shoulder.

“Hi, Andi,” Aerith says, giggling. “Hope it wasn’t too bad getting here.”

“A bit cold,” Andrea answers with a laugh, following Cloud’s demand and dropping his bag next to his shoes. “But nothing I can’t handle, especially if it means spending Christmas with my two favorite people.”

“Awww!”

“Here,” Cloud says, reappearing with a bundle of clothes. “You’re soaked.”

“Thank you, love,” Andrea says with a grin. He disappears into the bathroom to change, and Cloud hovers in the entrance to the kitchen until he reemerges in a pair of Cloud’s baggy sweatpants and one of the oversized shirts that Aerith sometimes sleeps in.

“There’s food on the stove, and Aerith made some coffee and left out the hot chocolate for you.”

“I appreciate it, but first… Since I’m dry now…” He holds his arms wide, and Cloud rolls his eyes but steps forward to hug him, a smile flickering at the corners of his lips. “There you are,” Andrea murmurs into his hair, arms wrapped tightly around him. “I’ve missed you.”

“It’s only been like two weeks,” Cloud says, muffling a laugh against Andrea’s shoulder. He pulls back and gestures to the stove again. “C’mon, grab some breakfast. Know you haven’t had any yet.”

He takes his seat by Aerith again, and Andrea calls as he dishes up, “Why do you say that?”

Cloud raises an eyebrow, unimpressed. “’Cause there’s no way you were awake before we called you.”

“He’s got you there, Andi,” Aerith says with a laugh, patting the seat on her other side.

He sits down next to her and lets her tuck a blanket around him but doesn’t dignify either of them with a response, instead choosing to start in on the food. “Delicious,” he compliments. Cloud just shakes his head with a quiet huff of laughter. “So what are the plans for the day? Or are there any?”

“After breakfast, presents,” Aerith says, grinning. “Then Christmas movies, and I figure we’ll start cooking at about 3? We don’t have a turkey or ham since we were expecting to eat at my mom’s, so it shouldn’t take as long. Other than that…” She shrugs and glances to Cloud, who mirrors the motion.

“I think that’s about it.”

Andrea nods, a thoughtful expression on his face, but says nothing else until they’re done eating. Aerith trails him into the kitchen to clear their dishes, then rushes ahead on the way back and stops in front of him in the threshold between the kitchen and living room. “Andrea,” she sings.

He tilts his head questioningly, and she points above their heads with a grin. He glances up, already knowing what he’ll find, and sure enough… mistletoe. They both ignore Cloud’s groan. “Well now, we can’t ignore tradition, can we, my dear?”

“Definitely not,” Aerith agrees with mock solemnity. She tips her head up expectantly, wrapping her arms around Andrea’s neck when he grabs her hips to pull her closer. The kiss is slow and deep, and she hums into it. Her hands drift down to clutch at his shirt, and she uses the leverage to pull herself up onto her tiptoes.

Andrea pulls back after a few minutes and glances at Cloud. “I think we’d better stop there, sweetheart,” he whispers into Aerith’s ear, voice tinged with laughter.

Aerith follows his gaze to find the blond blushing lightly and averting his eyes, and she settles back down on her heels with a nod and a grin. “Right. Present time now?” she suggests, turning around with a clap of her hands.

“Sure,” Cloud agrees.

Andrea heads back to the door for his bag as Aerith crawls under the Christmas tree, and they settle all the gifts on the table. Aerith holds onto one smaller one, though, and sits down sideways on Cloud’s lap. “Merry Christmas,” she says, kissing him before handing it over. “You have to open this one first, ‘kay?” She glances back at Andrea and adds, “It’s from both of us.”

“’Kay,” he agrees with a nod. He can feel the others’ eyes on him as he tears the paper open and then opens the small jewelry box. Inside is a shining black ring on a chain, an entwined heart and infinity symbol etched on it in silver. Cloud glances between them questioningly, and Andrea pulls another box out of his bag, this one unwrapped.

“We got matching ones,” Aerith explains as Andrea opens the box to show him two more pieces of jewelry with the same infinity heart symbol. “Earrings for Andrea, and a bracelet for me.” Cloud stays silent, and she glances at Andrea nervously and continues, “You don’t… have to wear it if you don’t want to. If it makes you uncomfortable or something. I just… We tried to pick something pretty subtle for you, with the chain and all so you can keep it under your shirt if you want, and…”

Cloud squeezes her hip lightly and shakes his head. “Stop, it’s fine,” he says quietly. “I like it. Thank you guys.” He smiles at both of them and tilts his head up to kiss Aerith before slipping the chain around his neck.

Aerith slides off his lap, bouncing in nervous excitement as she and Andrea each put on their own jewelry. She takes a shaky breath and twists the bracelet around her wrist, grinning back at Cloud. “Okay! Um… Who’s next?”

“You,” Cloud says, handing her a box.

“…What’s that smirk about?” she asks suspiciously. He just shrugs, attempting to look innocent, and gestures for Aerith to open it. She does, a gleeful squeak leaving her mouth when she finds her favorite hoodie of Cloud’s to steal. She pulls it on immediately, beaming at him, and Cloud snorts.

“It was a joke.”

“Don’t care!” Aerith chirps with a shake of her head. “It’s mine now, too late to take it back!”

“Fine. But your real present is under the tissue.”

“Ooh…” Aerith digs under the paper and pulls out the dress she’s been eying in the shop’s window for months, pink with a belted waist and flower embroidery and a skirt that’s gathered shorter in the front than the back. She thought she’d been subtle, isn’t sure when or how Cloud noticed her mooning over it. “Oh, Cloud… Thank you!” she says, throwing her arms around his shoulders.

He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer, shrugging. “Welcome.”

“I can’t wait ‘til it gets warm enough to wear it out,” she says, settling it back in the box. “So… That means Andi’s gotta go next, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Which one do you wanna give him first? Yours, or mine?”

“Go ahead.”

“Okay! It’s that one with the candy cane wrapping!” she says, pointing. Andrea nods and carefully opens the striped wrapping paper and the box inside. As he pulls out a candle with raised designs of flowers and bees, Aerith says, “I made it myself! There’s this cute little shop downtown that helps you make them!”

“Perhaps we should go there together sometime, then.” Andrea sniffs the candle and smiles. “It smells like the lovely lilies you grow.”

“Mmhmm,” Aerith says, nodding with an unusually shy smile. “Hope you like it.”

“I love it, my dear,” Andrea says, squeezing her knee. He carefully sets it back in the box and hands another gift over. “This one’s for both of you.”

“Ooh, for both of us?” Aerith repeats curiously.

“Think I can guess what it is,” Cloud says with a smirk, peering at the thin square package.

“Shh,” Aerith insists, “No guessing, it ruins the fun.” Cloud shrugs, and together they open the present, Aerith grinning widely. “Is this what I think it is? Did you seriously make us an old-school mixtape?”

“Well… CD,” Andrea concedes with a shrug, “But yes.”

“I love it! Can we listen to it right now?” she asks, glancing up at Cloud.

He shrugs, lips upturned slightly. “Sure, why not.”

Aerith stands to slip the disk into one of their consoles and flip on the TV and speaker. As the first song starts up, she turns to gape at Andrea. “This is—!”

“The songs from the dance we went to,” he confirms, smiling. “And then the rest are songs that remind me of each of you.”

“Awww, Andi,” she says, smile wobbling slightly. “You’re gonna make me cry, you jerk! …This is great, thank you.” Cloud nods and slides into her spot, leaning into Andrea’s side and interlacing their fingers when he wraps an arm around him.

“I’m so glad you like it, and I can’t wait for you to hear the rest of it.”

“Okay, back to you, then,” Aerith says, passing Andrea another present. She nudges Cloud’s foot as she walks by, but takes his seat rather than demanding her own back.

“This one’s from you, darling?” Andrea asks, maneuvering carefully to open it with one hand. Cloud nods. Andrea pulls out the complete series of Friends and barks out a laugh. “I hope you know you’re now legally obligated to watch it with me,” he teases, squeezing the blond’s hand.

“…I guess we can,” Cloud agrees with a shrug.

Andrea blinks in surprise and kisses the top of his head. “What am I going to do with you…?” he murmurs.

Cloud glances up at him, brows furrowed. “What’d I do this time?”

“Nothing bad, sweetheart. I just love you so much I don’t know how to handle it sometimes.”

As usual, Andrea’s blunt words make Cloud turn away, flustered. “…Love you, too.”

Aerith watches them, hiding an enormous grin behind her fists, and resists the urge to coo. After a minute, she hands Cloud a box. “Alright, Cloud… I know we said we’d only get each other one present this year, but since the other one wasn’t _just_ from me and you technically got me two…” She trails of, flapping the sleeves of the hoodie at him. “Besides, you always want something you can actually _use_ , so… _That_ was the fun, sentimental present, _this_ is the practical one.”

“Alright,” he says with a chuckle. He tears off the wrapping paper, dumping it one of the now empty boxes.

Andrea laughs and raises a hand for Aerith to high-five. “I think you did well, Aerith… Just look at how bright those beautiful eyes are.”

“Thanks,” Cloud says, not bothering to deny it.

“I made sure it was for the right model and everything,” she says, pointing to the motorcycle toolkit and beaming proudly. He nods and opens it up to glance at all the components before setting it aside again.

“Last one’s for you, love,” Andrea says, handing a bag to Aerith.

“Kay.” She pulls out the tissue and drops it in the trash box with a smile. There’s a leather pouch inside, and Aerith smiles, already knowing what it is. “Aww, Andi, you remembered!” she cries, carefully dumping the contents onto the coffee table to sift through them.

“I couldn’t remember which healing crystals you lost at the hotel,” he confesses, “So I just got the most complete set I could find.”

“Thank you, Andi; this’ll replace the ones I lost and more!” she stands up to hug him, and he squeezes back tightly. “Oh, but… That was the last one? I thought you said you got Cloud something else, too?” she asks with a wink.

“Right, well… Yes and no.” Cloud tilts his head curiously, and Andrea explains, “I was going to give you one of those coupon books like kids make, but I know you’d never _choose_ to cash in on any of them. So instead, let’s just say that I owe you relaxation.”

“…What?” the blond asks suspiciously.

Andrea laughs. “Massages, a night of dancing or movies, no chores or cooking… Whatever you feel most up to when I catch you working too hard.”

“That’s… really not necessary,” Cloud argues.

“Oh, but it is, sweetheart,” Andrea says, Aerith nodding in agreement. “You’ve been working yourself to the bone lately, and you deserve some time off. I know you don’t like admitting it, but it’s obvious when you’re stressed.”

“…You sure?”

“Of course.”

“…Alright. Thanks,” Cloud says, not quite meeting Andrea’s eyes.

“You’re welcome,” Andrea replies with a victorious grin.

"So... Movies now?"

"Yeah!"

* * *

“ _How_ is this a Christmas movie, again?” Aerith pouts, lying with her head on Cloud’s lap and her feet on Andrea’s.

“Die Hard is the _only_ Christmas movie worth watching,” Cloud says.

“That’s not an answer.”

Andrea just laughs.

* * *

“Are you serious?” Cloud asks as Aerith turns on Love Actually.

“Revenge,” she mutters darkly, as Andrea chuckles and wraps an arm around Cloud’s shoulders so he can’t make a run for it. “Besides, it’s cute!”

* * *

“Can you guys come help me for a minute?” Aerith calls from the kitchen. She’d volunteered to take care of Christmas dinner on the grounds that Cloud made breakfast and Andrea was (technically) a guest, though they insisted she ask for help if she needed it.

“Sure,” Cloud replies. They both stand to head into the kitchen, freezing when Aerith clears her throat pointedly. “What?” She points to the mistletoe over their heads again, and he rolls his eyes. He kisses Andrea on the cheek and gives Aerith a flat look. “Satisfied?”

Before Aerith can answer, Andrea wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him close. “ _I_ _’m_ not. Such a tease,” he scolds jokingly. “How about a _real_ kiss now, darling?”

Cloud glances away for a moment, a slight blush on his cheeks, then looks back, barely resisting the urge to cross his arms. “Then just do it already.”

Andrea chuckles. “Always so shy.” He leans in to kiss Cloud, lightly at first and then more firmly, his free hand tangling in blond hair. A pleasantly surprised noise leaves him when Cloud brushes his tongue over the seam of his lips, and Andrea opens for him easily, silently encouraging however much Cloud does (or doesn’t) want to give him. Cloud’s hands clench around his shoulder and hip, keeping him in place, but he pulls back after a minute, breath coming a bit heavier. “Okay, love?” Andrea asks quietly, and he nods.

Aerith waits a few more moments for their bubble to burst before saying, “Mmm, you two always make such a pretty picture. Literally, this time.” She holds her phone up with a grin, and Cloud growls, lunging for it.

“Aerith…!” he warns, teeth gritting, and she immediately hands it over.

“Sorry. I was just teasing; didn’t think it’d _actually_ upset you. You can delete it if you want.”

He glances at the picture (not as damning as he was expecting), then at her guilty frown, and hands it back. “It’s… fine,” he says, face red. “Just wish you’d warn me instead of taking pictures like _that_.”

“Would you actually let me?” she asks skeptically.

“…Probably not.”

“See? Sneaking them is the only way to get pictures of you two, and you’re too adorable for me to _not_ want some.”

_Adorable._ Probably not the word Aerith would usually use, and definitely not the reason she’d usually give for wanting pictures of them together. _She must be on her best behavior because it_ _’s Christmas,_ Cloud thinks with some amusement. “Alright, I get it,” he says, waving it off. “Did you actually need help, or was that just an excuse to get us under the mistletoe?”

“Umm… Mostly the second one?” she says with a sheepish grin. “But I definitely wouldn’t say no if you wanted to help out some. The potatoes still need to be peeled and cut before I can boil and mash ‘em.”

“Alri—”

“I’ve got it, love,” Andrea chimes in quietly, squeezing Cloud’s hand. He nudges Cloud towards the living room, a silent hint to go cool off, but the blond shakes his head.

“’S fine,” he insists, digging a knife out of the drawer and handing it to Andrea. “I peel, you cut?”

“Sure,” the other man replies, smile growing. He can’t resist stealing one more, short kiss, and Cloud flashes him a smile before walking away to a pull a chair up to the trash can.

* * *

“I wanna go play in the snow,” Aerith groans, flopping out over the couch dramatically.

“Then do it.”

“I’ll join you, dear.”

“Can’t, I’m too _full_ …”

* * *

“Okay, let’s go!”

Andrea chuckles. “Recovered your energy, sweetheart?”

“Yep.”

“Alright then,” he says, standing and pulling Cloud to his feet with him. “You too, lovely. No leaving your girlfriend by herself on Christmas.”

“Alright, alright, I’m coming. But I thought you were going with her.”

“I am.”

“Then she wouldn’t be by herself,” he points out, eyebrow raised.

“You know what I meant.”

* * *

“Ouch! Sheesh, Andrea, I thought you of all people would play nice!” Aerith shouts, rubbing her shoulder as she ducks out of the way of another snowball.

“All’s fair in love and war,” he replies, making her giggle. He side-eyes Cloud. “Besides, with all that ammo Cloud’s building up, I don’t think either of us can _afford_ to play nice.” The blond just glances up with a smirk before getting back to work.

* * *

“Making a snow angel was a bad idea.”

“Agreed,” Andrea replies with a shiver.

“I think this deserves a hot shower and a cuddle pile.”

“Agreed,” he repeats, laughing.

“You gonna join me?” Aerith asks with a playful smirk.

“If you want.”

“I do. Cloud?” she offers, just in case.

“I’ll pass,” he says, shaking his head. “Just gonna go get changed… I’ll be here when you get out.”

“’Kay,” she replies, darting over to kiss him. A small part of her still feels guilty whenever she runs off with Andrea, even though she _knows_ Cloud understands and they have his blessing. “We’ll be quick. Love you.”

“It’s _fine_ ,” he reassures her with a fond but exasperated smile. “Love you too.”

* * *

“I hope you both know I’m never moving again,” Aerith says, curling tight against Cloud’s chest and pulling Andrea’s arm over them more firmly.

“I figured,” Cloud teases with a quiet laugh.

“I suppose I can at least afford to stay until we aren’t snowed in anymore.”

“Good. As long as you understand.”


End file.
